1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a port replicator, and more particularly, to a port replicator which can be mounted to a portable computer, such that the portable computer and peripheral devices can be more easily connected with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A port replicator is used to expand the function of a portable computer such as a notebook computer and includes a variety of connection ports. Such a port replicator allows only a portable computer to be separated and carried or used in a state where the portable computer is connected to the peripheral devices connected to the connection ports of the port replicator.
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a portable computer and port replicator, according to the related art. Referring to this figure, the portable computer 1 is mainly divided into a main body 3 and a display unit 7 that is mounted at an end of the main body 3, such that its angle relative to the main body 3 can be adjusted.
The main body 3 is shaped as a flat rectangular plate and includes a variety of parts and substrates installed therein. An input device such as a keyboard 4 is provided on a top surface of the main body 3. The display unit 7 is mounted to a rear end of the main body 3 by means of a hinge unit 5 in such a manner that its angle relative to the main body 3 can be adjusted. The display unit 7 is provided with a liquid crystal display 8 on which an image signal is displayed.
The port replicator 10 is generally configured to be mounted onto a rear bottom surface of the main body 3. A front top surface of the port replicator 10, i.e. a portion on which the rear bottom surface of the main body 3 is securely seated, includes an inclined supporting surface 11. A connector 12 for connection with the main body 3 is provided on the inclined supporting surface 11. The connector 12 is connected with a corresponding connector (not shown) formed on the rear bottom surface of the main body 3, such that electrical connection between the main body 3 and the port replicator 10 can be made.
Catching hooks 13 and 13′ are provided on the inclined supporting surface 11. The catching hooks 13 and 13′ serve to fasten the port replicator 10 to the main body 3. A separation button 14 is provided on a portion of a top surface of the port replicator 10. The separation button 14 causes the catching hooks 13 and 13′ to be unfastened from the main body 3. Reference numeral 15 denotes a power button, and the portable computer 1 mounted to the port replicator 10 can be turned on/off by means of the power button 15.
Further, a variety of ports including LAN port(s), modem port(s), external monitor port(s), parallel port(s), serial port(s), keyboard port(s), mouse port(s), USB port(s) and card slot(s) into which PCMCIA card(s) can be inserted are provided on a rear surface of the port replicator 10.
However, the aforementioned related art has several drawbacks. To separate the portable computer 1 from the port replicator 10, the separation button 14 should be pressed. This is because the separation button is connected to the catching hooks 13 and 13′ through a certain mechanism such that the catching hooks 13 and 13′ are unfastened from the portable computer 1 only when the separation button 14 is moved. However, a range of movement within which the separation button 14 can be pressed and moved is limited or short. Therefore, there are problems in that the operation of the catching hooks 13 and 13′ are not relatively smooth and a large force is required in separating a portable computer from the port replicator 10.
Further, in the related art, the catching hooks 13 and 13′ are generally restored to their original positions by means of springs. Therefore, there is another problem in that the catching hooks 13 and 13′ do not work well when the spring is weakened or its assembled state is poor.